Tribute
by Ripperette
Summary: A few short poems I wrote about Al Snow, Crash Holly, Scotty 2 Hotty, Raven, Essa Rios, and Eddie Guerrerro. Please aert me if I spelled Eddie's name three different ways, and please Read and Review.


  
  
Tribute  
  
My Ode To Al Snow, Raven, Scotty 2 Hotty, Crash Holly, Eddie Guererro and Essa Rios.  
  
  
I'm new to this whole poem-comedy thing, so please forgive me, since I know it's not funny...and, since RVD rhymes with everything so easily, well... And if you're wondering why I wrote this, well, i wanted to let them know, that wherever they are, they have a fan in me!!  
  
By The Ripperette  
  
Al Snow~  
With a gimmick such as Head,  
I'm not THAT suprised That gimmick's now dead.  
I guess he was just too cool.  
As E&C would say, "He rules!"  
He was the best psycho-goofball that there ever was...  
And I will support him, whatever his cause!  
From the silly little mannequin,   
To the lethal Head Cheese...  
But now he's commentary, like Tazz..  
Was it some contagious disease?!  
I see him shows such as Metal,  
Tough Enough, and Heat!!  
But the spotlight's really on Stasiak (formerly known as Meat).  
So they all call RVD the whole F'n Show?  
Well, the best damn part of it is the man known as Al Snow!!  
  
Raven~  
"What about me?"  
We all hear him yell.  
"What about Raven?"  
Well, Raven, I think you're swell!!  
From your kick-ass boots to your cute little braids,  
Not only that, you posess many brains!!  
We hear JR say "The man's so smart!"  
And he makes his moves all look just like art.  
He may not currently have his title, no, it's with RVD.  
But he will one day get the 1-2-3!!  
Sure, I may not like him as much as Rhyno...  
But at least now Raven's got Terri, the She-Devil Ho!!  
  
Scotty 2 Hotty~  
"It might be!  
It could Be!   
IT IS!!!"  
I hear Al Snow cry...  
"W....  
O...  
R...M!!""  
Scotty 2 Hotty hops off to one side...  
"Hoo!..  
Hoo!..  
Hoo!..."  
Now, he does the Worm!!  
"Hoo,   
Hoo,   
Hoo!"  
You'd think the opponents would learn.  
"The most unusual move in the World WRESTling Federation!!"  
Micheal Cole always starts saying 'wrestling' like he's constapated.  
But we all know that everyone loves The Worm, AKA Scotty...  
After all girls, he's such a hotty!!   
  
Crash Holly~  
Although he's a semi-heel, That silly Elroy,  
Watching his blunders fills us such with joy.  
He always seems to be so weak,  
With his high-pitched voice and annoying squeak!!  
Although he is squeaky, he's still heard clear and loud!  
And who better than him to weigh alledgedly over 400 pounds?  
He may be, in reality, quite little and quite small,   
But in the hearts of his fans, he will always stand to be quite tall!  
Maybe he's not that cute, like Jeff or Jericho...  
And he's not all big and huge, like Kane or the Big Show.  
But if you want some talent, with a realistic touch of folly,  
If you want someone who never gives up, and always seems so jolly,  
If you wanna see a superstar who's always tough and brash,  
Then I suggest you find this neat little guy named Crash!  
  
Eddie Guererro~  
I used to hear his song-Titled "Latino Heat."  
I'd need to then take a pain-killer,   
The headache knocked me off my feet!  
I'll admit-I'm not the biggest Eddie fan.  
But with everything he does,   
I do respect the man.  
Getting beat up in the ring-sweating with perspire-  
Well, some drugs quickly put out his fire.  
Addicted to a presripted drug,   
No longer we see his geeky smile that was once so smug.  
All I know now, is his mullet is missed.  
Been gone ever since he mocked Matt and Lita's kiss.  
Well, Eddie, I may mock you.  
And treat you like you're lame.  
But now, for some reason, I miss you, too.  
Get back in the game!!!  
  
Essa Rios~  
I'll be truthful-I really pity this guy.  
The man that once,   
From the turnbuckle, would fly!  
But now, he's gone, no longer there.  
But does anyone REALLY care?  
You know, he's Mexican, or Spanish...  
Does he really have red hair?  
Well, we may mock you...  
And not give you deli trays...  
But once this 'Invasion' is over...  
Try and re-join the fray!!  
  
And these are them...The Superstars whom I respect, but I think that they aren't given enough matches...Scotty would be a better Light-Heavyweight Champ than X-Pac... so would Essa Rios, actually. And Al was the best ever European Champion. Raven and Crash were the 2nd best (1st is Rhyno) Hardcore Champs. 24-7, baby! Please gimme a review, if you would. 


End file.
